Mark Henry
Jerry Henry is a wreslter signed to HCW and is competing under the ring name. Mark Henry Debut and feud with Sheamus and Various Tag Teams Mark would debut in HCW in August 2010 as a Heel attacking many superstars until his Face Turn by starting a feud with Sheamus, each one uping each other. Their feud will end at WrestleSlam in a Casket Match, which Henry has never won. He would defeat Sheamus in a Casket Match at SlammiMania thanks to help from MVP. He would later team with the likes of Daniel Bryan,MVP,Yoshi Tatsu and Evan Bourne. Forming an Alliance between them, making Henry Tag Team Champion thanks to Freebird Rule. =Smackdown and the Hall Of Pain= Heel turn, World Champion Mark would be drafted to Smackdown durng the WWE Draft and would turn heel after attaching Jim Logan.Later he would confirm his heel turn attacking Evan Bourne,Chavo Guerrero and Sin Cara, and would later form a friendship with Kurt Angle. After Angle left Smackdown for Raw, Henry would start making Sprodic apperances. Mark Henry would start a feud with The Worlds Most Dominant(Kane & The Big Show) attacking them seprately before starting a feud again with Sheamus. Henry would win the World Heavyweight Championship after defeating Randy Orton and Skullbuster. He would then defend the title succesfully 3 times against Randy Orton before being attacked by The Big Show. In late October, Henry would show The Height of Dominance ''defeating IC Champion Cody Rhodes and later defended the World Title succesfully against Randy Orton. Henry would lose the title to Big show at Vengence. During this time, Henry starting inducting people into "''The Hall Of Pain" after defeating someone, he would crush their legs by splashing someone's ankle while their ankle was in a chair. Henry would do this to The Big Show, Kane, {C After losing the title, Henry would "save his title match" for another time. The following WWE Smackdown SuperShow, Henry would announce him joining Team Vegeta, attacking former tag team partner and former best friend, MVP. After failing to win the title back at TLC 2011, the following Smackdown, after Big Show won the then-vacant title, after defeating Henry, Orton and Cody Rhodes, Henry attacked Show with a steel chair and steps. Following the brutal attack, Daniel Bryan would cash in and win the World Championship, it was then annoucned a Fatal Four Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Bryan,Henry, Big Show and Randy Orton After losing at the Royal Rumble, Henry would be suspended from WWE after attacking Theodore Long. Return & Re-Injury On his return to Smackdown, Henry demolished a jobber in 35 seconds. Mark would then start a feud with Colt Cabana. After Colt's draft to RAW(which ended their feud), Henry would challange Colt's friend CM Punk to a 3 match feud, in which Henry lost. Henry would then enter 10 man battle royal to determine number 1 contender for Christian´s Intercontinental championship. He dominated the match, but in the end he and Austin Aries fell over the top at the same time, which got Teddy Long to book another match between those two on next week´s edition of Smackdown. On the following episode, Aries and Henry fought to no contest after they were both counted-out. Teddy would then go on to make a triple threat match for Intercontinental title at Night of Champions. In November, Henry would tear his quadricepts, sidelining for the rest of the year. WCW Revival Henry was announced to return to action & had been moved to the WCW Revival brand along with several other WWE Superstars. Category:Heel Category:WCW Superstar